What Once Was
by simeysgirl
Summary: Harry and Draco return to Britain after a ten year absence to attend the funeral of a beloved professor. Now they have to deal with why they left, and the consequences of their return. H/D slash; sexual content


**Beta:** wendypops

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

As Harry walked through the wrought iron gate, he caught sight of the crowd and stumbled. They were all there: the Hogwarts teaching staff, their old friends, the Weasleys.

"We shouldn't have come," he whispered into his companion's ear. "We should've stayed home."

"Nonsense; we talked about this," Draco replied, reaching for Harry's hand. "We're just here for Minerva. Please?"

Harry nodded once and silently walked closer towards the grave, staying back far enough that no-one noticed their presence.

As the ceremony finished, Harry and Draco turned to leave without announcing their presence. Autumn obviously had a different idea. A previously unseen pile of leaves crunched underfoot and the mourners at the edge of the crowd turned to the noise.

"Harry?"

Harry ignored the startled cries and grasped Draco's hand more firmly. He shook his head. "Now isn't the time," he muttered before Disapparating.

xxx

The following morning, Harry blearily opened his eyes to find Draco sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed, reading the paper.

"What does it say?" Harry asked, accepting the cup of tea offered to him. "Do I even want to know?"

"I shouldn't think you'd care too much about the new treaty between centaurs and wizards," Draco said. "Or the fact that the Tornados beat the Harpies by thirty points yesterday."

"Really?" Harry could feel a small spark of something in his chest at the thought of his reappearance going unnoticed. Was it annoyance? Relief? Happiness? Anger? _Disappointment_?

"No. Not really, you moron." Draco smiled and passed Harry the _Prophet_. "Did you actually expect anything less than the front page?"

Harry simply skimmed the headlines; he had no interest in the actual articles. That was for another time, when he needed a laugh.

**BOY-WHO-CONQUERED RETURNS TO BRITAIN! Not dead after all!**

Full story, pages 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 & 8

**NEW DARK LORD? Is Harry Potter to rule us all?**

Pages 9, 10 & 11

**THE SAVIOUR RETURNS ON THE ARM OF DEATH-EATER: Was he a hostage or holidaying?**

Pages 12, 13, 14 & 15

**HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY: The world's greatest love story?**

Pages 16 & 17

"Holidaying?" Harry laughed. "We've been gone ten years!"

Draco chuckled. "Are you sure you haven't returned just to rule us all?"

"I already rule you, that's enough for me." Harry poked his tongue out at Draco and moved to get dressed.

"Now, come on." Draco pointed at the paper. "We've got the greatest love of all."

Harry blew him a kiss and rummaged for some trousers.

"The paper wasn't the only thing that came in the post," Draco said quietly.

Harry paused as he reached for a shirt. "I didn't think it would be. Where are they?"

xxx

After throwing on some clothes, Harry walked into the kitchen. Ignoring the pile of letters on the table, he made himself and Draco fresh cups of tea and leant back against the counter. He handed Draco the steaming cup and studied the table.

"No red ones?" Harry asked, surprised.

Draco grinned. "Not anymore."

"Well, we might as well get this over with," Harry said, gesturing to the laden table.

"What we?" Draco smirked at him and gulped down his tea. "I have things to do. Kreacher has done a marvellous job with the upkeep of this place, but I have to sort out—"

Draco was cut off by the sight of an owl holding a red envelope flying through the kitchen window. The owl dropped the Howler, hooted indignantly and left the way it came.

"That's my cue to leave," Draco said happily. "Have fun!"

He put his cup in the sink, kissed Harry on the cheek and disappeared through the door.

"Draco," Harry called to no avail. "_INCENDIO!"_ he cast at the now smoking envelope.

Nodding firmly at his successful riddance of the Howler, Harry sat down and pulled the pile closer. Sighing, he picked up a letter, broke the seal and pulled the parchment out.

_Harry!_

_Mate! Great to see you back! We've missed you. We'll have to meet up at the pub for a catch up soon!_

_Owl me,_

_Seamus_

Momentarily cheered, Harry opened a second.

_So-called Saviour,_

_How very dare—_

Harry quickly threw the offending letter to the other side of the table with a huff. "If you can't say anything nice, fuck off," he muttered to himself.

He knew that they would have to face the people that they had left behind ten years ago, but Harry was determined that it would be on their own terms. When Charlie had told them about Minerva's passing, Harry and Draco had talked at length. They both felt the need to attend the funeral. Draco had always credited Minerva with his turn around in life. It was Minerva who had spoken up at his trial, stating the fact that Draco was simply a child led down a path by his parents and an insane madman. It was Minerva who had insisted on Draco returning to school to complete his education, and it had been Minerva who had placed Harry and Draco in the same dormitory during their last year at Hogwarts.

Harry had always held a deep respect for his old headmistress, and couldn't imagine not attending her funeral. Their decision made to return to Britain for the first time in ten years, Harry and Draco had had to determine whether it was time to move back permanently.

They had, as always, the complete support of Narcissa, and Charlie had assured them that _certain_ people had moved on with their lives enough that they wouldn't try and cause problems for the two of them.

As he mused over their decision to move lock, stock and pygmy puff back to 12, Grimmauld Place, Harry opened and sorted the rest of the mail and had to imagine that Charlie had been somewhat optimistic.

Harry had three piles in front of him on the table. Letters of support from some of their old friends and a few more open-minded members of the public sat in a neat pile to the left. Letters from Luna and Neville had caused a big grin to break onto his face and he knew Draco would appreciate reading those when he returned from whatever he was out doing.

A not-inconsiderable pile of hate-mail was scattered at the far end of the table top. Harry had just skimmed some of these; he really didn't need to read the rants. He just wanted to know the gist of _what_ they were ranting about. This mainly consisted of letters lamenting Harry for 'deserting the wizarding world in their time of need'. Harry wondered what the fuck they meant by that. He had killed the bastard; did they expect him to help with the clean-up, too? A few letters had ranted about Harry's obvious relationship with 'that evil Death Eater'. Harry had enjoyed watching those letters burn.

The third pile was small and only held a few unopened envelopes. Harry had felt a small jolt as he recognised the handwriting of the people he had once considered his closest friends and, in some cases, family.

Sighing, Harry left the unopened letters alone, sent the letters of support to the sideboard with one flick of his wand, and incinerated the hate-mail with another.

Harry busied himself with making breakfast and cleaning up, but the letters were always on his mind. Steeling himself, Harry sat down at the table and reached for the topmost letter before he lost his nerve.

Recognising the handwriting on the first letter, Harry fought down the pain that rose within him. The missive from his oldest friends, and the major reason for his and Draco's extended absence, would have to wait. Harry picked up the sandy coloured envelope beneath it and slid his finger under the seal. Taking a deep breath, he unfurled the heavy parchment.

_Harry,_

_I don't quite know how to begin this, so I'll simply say that it's so good to see you back home where you belong. _

_I'm sorry, but I do have to admit that I am a bit disappointed in you. Arthur and I always saw_, _and treated, you as one of our own and we only wanted what was best for you. I know that you would have been happier in the long run if you'd married Ginny. You could have even had children by now! I know how much you've always wanted a family of your own._

Harry felt sick, but carried on reading.

_To leave us as you did upset us all; to not hear from you all these years has been heart-breaking. I hope that now you're home, we can talk. I have some things I need to say._

_I hope you'll come and see us soon. There will always be a place at our table for you._

_Molly_

Harry gently placed the letter on the table. He felt confused and couldn't help but stare at it. When Molly had originally discovered Harry's involvement with Draco, she had yelled angrily. She had pleaded with Harry to tell her that it wasn't true; she had begged him to tell her that he was still going to marry Ginny and 'become a proper member of the Weasley family' as she expected him to.

When Harry had informed her that it _was_ true, and he _wasn't_ going to marry her only daughter, Molly had fainted. By the time she had come around, Harry was already back at Grimmauld Place, packing his and Draco's bags, leaving Molly in the hands of a very angry Ginny.

Harry stopped staring at Molly's letter and reached for another. He wasn't afraid of opening it after noticing the very familiar handwriting on the front.

_Harry and Draco,_

_So, you did it then? I'm glad. All this sneaking around is wearing on an old man!_

_We really do need to talk though; you should know some things that have happened. I'm still in the camp at the moment, but I'm trying to get some leave. Just, don't worry—everything will be fine._

_Hope everyone's okay!_

_Love,_

_Charlie x_

Harry laughed as he carefully refolded the letter. _'Old man'_? He could run rings around Harry and he knew it. Harry didn't worry too much about the rest of the letter; Charlie had fretted for years about things that had happened back home. Chuckling darkly to himself, Harry glanced at the unopened letters and knew that he'd discover the changes soon enough.

Reaching for the next letter, he noticed the flashing purple and green ink and smiled as he ripped it open.

_Harry!_

_Mate, where've you been? What have you been up to? The shop's been lonely without you! _

_I've gone and gotten married! I know! And you'll never guess who—Angelina! No, really. We have a little one, too. He's called Fred and he takes right after his namesake._

_Anyway, any problems with the rest of my delightful family, and I'll lend a hand. If you know what I mean!_

_Owl me,_

_George_

Harry let out a sound that was equal parts chuckle and sob. One of his only regrets about leaving was George. He had given Harry his complete support and Harry felt guilty for disappearing as they had done. But as supportive as George had been of Harry and Draco, he was fiercely loyal to his family. Harry couldn't have taken the chance that George would've disclosed their location.

Folding the letter carefully, Harry sent it to the sideboard with the rest of the letters for Draco to read.

The delicate script on the next envelope caused Harry to wince involuntarily. Charlie had told them that she was away with work or something—Harry tended to switch off whenever she was mentioned—and wouldn't be around until Christmas. Someone must have gotten hold of her yesterday; Harry didn't know how he felt about that. Shaking his head, Harry opened the letter.

_Harry!_

_Oh, wow, you're home! How are you? I know we didn't part on the best of terms —_

Harry had to scoff at this. A lamp to the head was certainly _not_ parting on 'the best of terms'.

—_but I hope you're okay. I've grown up a lot in the last ten years; I've made a nice life for myself. I'm just waiting for the right bloke to come along. Sorry, I'm rambling now._

_I'll try and get some time off to come and see you; if not, I'll see you at Christmas._

_Love, Ginny x_

Harry dropped the parchment in shock. What happened to the righteous anger she had shown the last couple of times he had seen her? Harry had snapped and told her that he was in love with Draco, and to please stop the skimpy dressing, the lying and the inappropriate touching. Ginny had finally thrown the lamp at his head when he defended Draco from her verbal assault. Maybe Charlie was right and she had changed for the better. She hadn't apologised, but her letter was pleasant enough.

Putting Ginny's letter on top of Molly's, Harry picked up the last one lying unopened. He held it in his hands for many minutes, deciding what to do. Should he open it or burn it? Should he open it now, or wait for Draco?

Cursing himself for his cowardice, Harry turned it over and ripped it open.

_Harry (and Draco),_

_Merlin! It was good to see your face. We've been so worried about you. There's no point in asking where you've been or what you've been up to; we hope to see you soon enough to ask these questions in person._

_We just wanted to say that we're glad you're back, and we'll see you soon._

_Love, Hermione and Ron x_

Harry shook his head. She never changed, Hermione. There wasn't a hint of information about herself, or Ron; just questions about Harry. Although the letter was addressed to the both of them, Harry knew that Hermione didn't want to ask these questions of Draco, just him. And Harry knew that although she wrote the letter as if it was from both her and Ron, Ron knew nothing of it. She wanted everything face-to-face. Harry found himself okay with that. He had _many _things he needed to say to the pair of them.

xxx

Harry was curled up in one of the comfortable armchairs in the living room when Draco returned home, laden with bags.

"The good Firewhisky?" Draco asked, pointing at the bottle on the coffee table in front of him. "Were they that bad?"

Harry chuckled and placed his empty glass beside the bottle. "Did you get everything sorted?" he asked, gesturing to the neatly stacked shopping Draco had placed beside the door. "And, in answer to your question, not really; some were bad, some good. And some from _them._"

Draco nodded and grabbed a glass from the sideboard, pouring himself a Firewhisky and refilling Harry's.

"Yes, everything should be ready by the time Mother arrives," Draco said. "Are you okay?" he added.

Harry nodded and, with one swish of his wand, Summoned the letters from the kitchen.

"Good." Draco plucked the letters from mid-air and settled back on the sofa. "And, Harry," he added in a serious voice, "use a coaster."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just read," he said, obediently leaning forward to stand his glass on the small square mat.

Draco read in silence, the only sound made was a slight rustling as he unfolded each letter. Only the small smiles and grimaces on his face showed Harry which of the letters Draco was reading. Draco's eyebrows rose dramatically and Harry knew he had reached the letters from Ginny, Molly and Hermione.

"Well," Harry said after Draco had finished reading and placed the small pile of parchment on the table. "What do you want to do?"

"It's up to you." Draco smiled. "But it's a good thing that Hermione wants to meet face-to-face; I have _many_ things I need to say to her."

Harry laughed and held his hand out to Draco. "Shall we make the most out of being alone? We can discuss this in the morning."

Draco smirked and followed Harry to their bedroom.

xxx

Harry was nervous. From the way that Draco paced the kitchen and looked at the clock every five minutes, Harry guessed that he was nervous as well.

Harry would never forget the last time he had seen Ron and Hermione. The matching looks of disgust on their faces, the lack of an apology and the pang of hurt he had felt when he discovered what they had done would live with him forever. Despite that, or because of it, Harry felt as if he needed to see them.

After reading the letters, and determining that they both had things they needed to say to the Weasleys, Harry had owled his oldest friends and invited them over to talk. The response was short.

_Harry,_

_Hello! Yes, we would love to meet and catch up! Why don't you come over to the Burrow? I know Molly would love to see you._

_Hermione_

Harry had thought it over for less than a minute before writing back, stating that it was his house, or nothing. He knew that if he and Draco had accepted the invitation to the Burrow, the Weasleys would have been there, _en masse_, and neither he, nor Draco, would have felt at all comfortable.

Hermione, notorious for her curiosity, and her desire to know everything, had eventually agreed that she and Ron would meet Harry at Grimmauld Place. Harry also guessed that Ron and Hermione would prefer Draco not to be present, but that was simply not going to happen.

As the clock struck eleven, Harry and Draco looked at each other before automatically turning towards the kitchen door. Sure enough, the doorbell rang and Harry heard Kreacher opening the front door and ushering Ron and Hermione towards the kitchen.

"Ron, Hermione, you're both looking well." Harry thought they really did. Ron had grown into his height, and no longer looked lanky and ungainly. Hermione looked simply lovely; her hair was tamed and she was dressed in tailored robes.

Harry idly wondered if they had any children. Charlie had, wisely, never discussed the details of Ron and Hermione's life; simply informing Harry and Draco that they had married, and matured, in recent years.

"Alright, mate?" Ron mumbled.

"Hi, Harry. Draco." Hermione moved forwards as if to hug Harry, and he instinctively took a step backwards. A hurt look briefly flashed across her face before she smiled and gestured to the kitchen table. "May we sit?"

Harry nodded. "Of course. Do you two want some tea?"

Once everyone was seated and tea was served, Harry grasped around his mind for something to start the conversation. He hadn't needed to bother.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked suddenly. "Why'd you go?"

"Ron!" Hermione chastised him, but Harry couldn't have been more grateful for Ron's brashness. They might as well get it out of the way; there was no use for small talk with the elephant in the room.

Harry put his hand gently on Draco's arm when he felt the man stiffen beside him.

"You know why we left, Ron," Harry said in a quiet voice. "If my best friends could—"

"We didn't know!" Hermione interrupted. "Merlin, Harry, we were just kids. We didn't know."

Harry sat back in his chair, held onto Draco's hand and let her talk.

"It took a long time—months—before we got it." Hermione's eyes glazed over and Harry found he didn't care. "We thought we were helping. We thought you were in trouble."

Draco growled and Harry ran his thumb gently over the back of his hand to soothe him. At a nudge from Hermione's elbow, Ron started talking.

"All I knew was that you were friendly with Malfoy; I thought that was bad enough." Harry coughed pointedly and Ron grimaced before continuing. "Anyway, when we saw the two of you—"

"Kissing," Draco helpfully supplied.

"Yes, that." Ron's face reddened. "I was shocked—" He gestured between himself and Hermione. "We were shocked. We talked about it; we thought it was just a fling or something. And then—" Ron stopped and looked at his wife.

"We saw you at the lake and I realised—" She stopped and took a deep breath. "I realised you were in love. We told Molly and we determined between us that Draco had you under the influence of some sort of potion. We were trying to save you. You were supposed to be marrying Ginny."

Ron nodded. "Yes, as far as I knew you and Ginny were going to marry as soon as you both finished school."

"I never made any indication that I wanted to marry Ginny," Harry said firmly. "We weren't even together."

"I know," Ron mumbled. "Mum explained it; she said you were just waiting for the right moment to propose."

Harry sighed. "So all of this, what you did, was because I didn't want to marry your sister?"

"It was other things as well," Hermione explained. "You hadn't even told us you were gay, or that you were seeing anyone. You'd told us nothing of Draco."

"Don't you dare try and blame it on Harry!" Draco shouted.

"I know." Hermione shook her head. "It was us; all us. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Draco scoffed. "You're sorry? You sent me to Azkaban. And you very nearly killed your best friend."

"We didn't know." Hermione sobbed and Ron put his arm around her.

"So you keep saying. What exactly didn't you know?" Harry asked calmly.

"We didn't know you were _really_ in love with Draco. We didn't know you were actually happy. We didn't know what would happen after we went to the Ministry."

"You mean when you had Draco sent to prison?" Harry spat. "Or when you had me stunned and tested on?"

"We were expelled!" Hermione cried. "We were punished for what we did."

Harry looked at Ron and he couldn't help it—he laughed. He stopped abruptly at the look on Draco's face.

"Three-headed dog," Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

A small smile appeared on Draco's face as he obviously recalled the story Harry had told him years ago.

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione pouted before adopting a serious look once more. "We _did_ know that you wanted a family, and that's one of the reasons we thought you wouldn't be with Draco of your own accord."

As Hermione finished talking, a crack sounded in the hallway. Harry and Draco looked at each other and smirked. Hermione looked as if she was about to question them when a regal-sounding voice started speaking.

"No, Kreacher, thank you but I can manage." The voice got louder as the Narcissa entered the kitchen.

"Darlings, I'm so sorry we're early but Luke has been feeling unwell and wanted his—" Narcissa cut off at the sight of the foursome sat around the table.

"Daddy! Papa!"

Harry automatically pushed his chair back to allow his son to climb onto his lap. Draco immediately started fussing over the boy.

"Grandma said you were unwell. What's the matter? What hurts?"

Harry pressed a kiss to Luke's forehead before passing the boy to Draco. Harry glanced over at Ron and Hermione; their gaping looks made him smile.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley," Narcissa greeted them politely before addressing Harry and Draco. "I'm sorry for coming back early; I didn't know you had company."

"Don't worry, Narcissa." Harry grinned. "You've come at just the right time. Ron, Hermione, meet my family."

xxx

As Harry watched Draco performing his usual night-time routine, he thought back to the events of the day. He hadn't said all he wanted to say to Ron and Hermione, and he was certain that Draco had more that he needed to get off his chest as well.

Hermione had made their excuses soon after Narcissa and Luke's arrival; she said that she was tired and needed to get some work done ready for a meeting the following morning. Harry assumed that she actually needed time to digest all she had heard and seen, and to, more than likely, inform Molly of Luke's existence.

His thoughts were derailed by the sight of a very naked Draco Malfoy crawling onto the bed. Harry looked into Draco's eyes and, with the knowledge that only eleven years together can bring, recognised exactly what Draco needed.

Draco needed to know that Harry had made the correct choice; he needed to be reassured that Harry didn't regret leaving. Harry was more than happy to show him both of these things.

Pulling Draco down on top of him, Harry kissed him. He kissed away Draco's insecurities and sighed happily when he felt the tenseness leave Draco's body. Harry wrapped his arms around him and flipped them over, so that Draco was lying on his back, with Harry nestled firmly between his legs.

"I love you," Harry whispered as he reached for the small pot on the bedside table.

"I love you, too," Draco whispered back.

"You're mine," Harry said against Draco's lips as he coated his fingers.

"I'm yours," Draco agreed, lifting his arse slightly in readiness.

"And I'm yours," Harry said firmly as he pushed two fingers into Draco's arse. "Don't ever forget it."

Draco moaned and opened his legs wider as Harry used another finger to stretch him further. Harry removed his fingers and used them to coat his cock, before lifting Draco's legs up and pushing inside him.

"Mine," Harry grunted on each thrust.

"Yours," Draco answered each time.

Harry reached for Draco's neglected cock and wrapped his hand around it. As he fucked Draco harder and faster, Harry's hand sped over his cock and all too soon they were both coming; Draco in spurts over Harry's hand and Harry deep inside Draco's pulsing arse.

Collapsing beside Draco, Harry smiled and held him close. "Fuck!" he said as he caught his breath.

Draco laughed sleepily and nodded. Harry watched him until Draco fell asleep with a happy smile on his face.

xxx

Harry and Draco were awoken by the doorbell the following morning. A quick glance at the alarm clock beside the bed told Harry that Narcissa had obviously looked after Luke to allow the couple to have a lie-in.

A small knock at the bedroom door, followed by Narcissa's cool declaration that a Miss Weasley was waiting for them downstairs, had both Harry and Draco jumping out of bed and hastily dressing.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Harry wondered aloud.

Harry didn't know why, but he didn't trust Ginny. He especially didn't trust her around his boyfriend, or his son. Her letter welcoming him home was light and friendly but Harry needed more than that if he was ever to be on speaking terms with her again.

As they barrelled through the door, Harry was surprised to see Narcissa still standing on the landing.

"Luke is in his room, playing quietly. I think I'll join him," she said with a small smile.

Harry couldn't be more grateful to the woman for addressing his unvoiced concern.

Entering the living room, Harry was shocked at Ginny's appearance. Gone were the long locks that she had always been so proud of; a short, choppy cut in its place. It suited her; she looked every inch the hard businesswoman.

Ginny was stood in front of the fireplace, and Harry cruelly hoped she was enjoying looking at the pictures of Harry with his family. There were many photographs on the long mantle: snapshots of Harry and Draco, with and without Luke, and sometimes group photographs with Narcissa. One of Harry's favourite hobbies was to look through them.

Harry cleared his throat. "Ginny."

Ginny spun around to face them and Harry felt Draco's hand slipping into his own.

"What can we do for you?" Harry asked with no hint of friendliness in his voice.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried. "It's so good to see you! I'd just like to talk to you; I have things I need to say."

She shot a pointed look in Draco's direction and Harry felt Draco tense up beside him.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Draco," Harry said firmly.

Ginny seemed to think for a second before nodding and gesturing to an armchair.

"Yes, please sit," Harry said, pulling Draco towards the sofa. "Kreacher!" he called softly when they were seated.

"Yes, Master Harry?" Kreacher said as he immediately appeared.

"Can you get us some tea, please?"

The elf nodded and silence prevailed as Kreacher set out the tea service and served everyone present. After a deep bow, Kreacher left as suddenly as he came.

"Okay, what do you need to say?" Harry asked Ginny, weary of her answer.

Ginny took a sip of her tea before answering. "You have a daughter."

Harry reeled back in shock; he was _not_ expecting that. Draco scoffed angrily.

"No,Weasley," he sneered. "Luke may have longish hair and pretty features but he is most definitely a boy. I should know; I was the one who—"

"It was true?"

Draco spun around to face Harry so quickly that Harry was sure he had heard his neck pop.

"What was true?" Draco queried.

"How?" Harry addressed Ginny while holding tightly onto Draco's hand. "We have _never_ had sex. How _exactly_ could I have a daughter?"

"I'm sorry," Ginny began, tears forming in her eyes. "I was only sixteen. I thought everything my mum told me was true. I thought you loved me like I loved you. I thought we'd end up happily—"

"Do not say fucking married," Harry growled. "I've had enough of that shit."

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Draco practically shouted.

Harry looked straight into Draco's eyes before turning to stare at Ginny. "I don't know, to be honest."

Surprisingly, Ginny first addressed Draco's question. "After Harry woke up all those years ago, my mum told him I was pregnant. It was all part of her plan—our plan."

Harry closed his eyes as Ginny talked. He hated thinking about that week and he assumed he was about to learn a whole lot more about it.

"Mum didn't know I was lying about how far we'd gone in our relationship. She thought it was possible to make you believe I was pregnant. She had had some of your sperm taken."

"WHAT?" Harry shouted, jumping to his feet.

Draco pulled him back down. "I want to hear this," he said gently.

"She had this idea—this plan. She would tell you that you were going to be a father and you wouldn't question it; you would just stay. You wouldn't abandon your unborn child for a Death Eater. Of course, you would question it if I never actually was pregnant so—"

"Your mother impregnated you with my boyfriend's stolen sperm?" Draco stated angrily.

Ginny nodded. "Yes. You wouldn't believe me when I tried to tell you. I tried everything—_remember, we were drunk that night, it doesn't_ _have to be actual sex._ And then I said some things about Malfoy and you left for the Ministry."

Harry scowled. '_Some things'?_ Ginny had called Draco some of the vilest names he'd ever heard and then thrown a lamp at his head.

"I tried to stop you. I knew you'd volunteer to take Veritaserum to free Malfoy. Everyone would know. They would know what Mum and I had tried to do. But you told me that you knew I was lying and you left."

Harry was speechless; he simply didn't know what to say. After a quick glance at Draco, Harry guessed he felt the same way.

"So, we lied," Ginny said, and Harry scoffed. "We told everyone that I had just had a one night stand and gotten pregnant. No-one knows the truth. Not even my dad or my brothers."

"Why now?" Harry voice cracked as he spoke. "Why are you telling us all of this now?"

"You deserve to know," Ginny simply said. "It's been too long, and it's not fair on you, or Ruth."

"Ruth?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded and pulled a picture from her pocket. She handed it to Harry and left.

Harry looked down at the picture and sighed. This certainly was Ginny's child; the long flowing auburn locks, the small nose and the blue eyes told him that much. He couldn't see any of himself in her, but he had never been able to see anything of himself in Luke, either. The girl didn't look old enough to be born when Ginny said she was, but Harry assumed it was an old photograph.

Looking at Draco had nearly broken his heart. The sight of the love of his life looking so thoroughly shattered was something he never wished to see again. Harry didn't know what else to do but kiss him.

xxx

Harry had many thoughts swirling around his head as he and Draco spent the morning playing and spending time with Luke. Draco had agreed that they needed to hear more about this development before they even contemplated telling the little boy anything. Narcissa, true to form, had not questioned them outright over the reason for Ginny's visit, but Harry knew they would have to tell her something more about it soon. He just needed to _talk_ with the two people he assumed would know the full story.

Harry had, not long after Ginny's departure, sent an owl off to Ron and Hermione, requesting they come to Grimmauld Place to talk some more. As they had eaten lunch, Draco had asked his mother if she would take Luke to the local park. The pair had barely made it out of the door when the doorbell rang, announcing Ron and Hermione's arrival.

Hermione had entered the kitchen first and the smile on her face gave no indication that she knew what Harry had called her for. Harry barely waited for her and Ron to get seated before he started.

"So," Harry said coldly, taking a seat beside Draco. "When were you going to tell me about my daughter?"

Ron and Hermione's mouths dropped open and Harry would have seen the funny side if he hadn't been so angry. Ginny had said that they hadn't told her family the _plan_, but Ron and Hermione were _there_; they _had_ to have known.

"What daughter?" Hermione finally asked, shooting a worried glance at Ron. "I thought you only had a son?"

"Don't try and hide it, I'm not an idiot," Harry angrily stated. "We had an enlightening visit from your lovely sister this morning."

Harry was shocked to see the matching looks of horror on both Ron and Hermione's faces. The colour had drained from Ron's face and Hermione looked as if she might faint.

"Ginny?" Ron blurted out. "_Ginny_ came to see the pair of you?"

"How many sisters do you have?" Draco asked sarcastically. "Of course, Ginny. Why? Did you think she wouldn't tell us about Ruth?"

"Who the fuck is Ruth?" Ron looked torn between fear and laughter.

Harry shared a confused look with Draco; Ron and Hermione didn't look much more knowledgeable than themselves. Harry felt a stab of something in his chest. What was it? Worry? Anger? _Hope?_

Draco pulled the photograph out of his pocket and slid it over the table for Ron and Hermione to see. Hermione looked relieved; Ron looked sick.

"That's not any Ruth," Hermione said after a minute. "That's Rose. She's _our_ daughter."

"Oh," both Harry and Draco echoed.

The relief in that little 'oh' was palpable. Ginny was lying? Harry dryly wondered why he should be surprised, and then had a rush of shame as he realised they'd believed her every word. Ginny had known exactly how to work Harry. She had been friendly, apologetic, and, most of all, had distracted them with a picture of his 'daughter'. Nothing meant more to Harry then family, and Ginny knew that—everyone knew that.

Harry idly wondered if they really should have listened to Charlie when he tried to talk about _his_ family. He also thought about the letter from George—

'_Anyway, any problems with the rest of my delightful family, and I'll lend a hand. If you know what I mean!'_

Harry really didn't know what he meant, but he was determined to find out.

"I think you'd better tell us _everything_ that happened that week, and afterwards," Harry mumbled, resisting the urge to bang his head on the table.

So they had talked. They started at the beginning and, as much as Harry didn't _want_ to hear it, he _needed_ to.

"The night of my birthday," Ron began, "we had that party in the common room. There was a lot of drinking and Hermione and I had gone to find somewhere, erm, private. We went into that old classroom, and well, you know—"

Harry remembered that night well. He and Draco had slowly progressed from school rivals, to roommates, to friends, and finally to boyfriends. They had told no-one; most of their school friends had still had a problem with the pair of them being just friends. They had both been drinking and had felt quite amorous, and with the whole eighth year drinking and partying in their dorm, Draco had dragged Harry off for some _quiet time_. They had barely gotten their shirts off when the door had opened and Ron and Hermione had stumbled in. It had taken a good two minutes for them all to realise they weren't alone and after noticing the other occupants, and what they were doing, Ron and Hermione had fled.

"We talked about it, and we thought you were just drunk; we thought you'd come to us in the morning, begging to be _Obliviated_," Hermione continued. "But you didn't. You came to us in the morning, with a sheepish smile and told us that you were glad we'd found out; that you'd wanted to tell us for a while."

Harry had really thought that they would be okay with his and Draco's relationship. Draco had been weary, but had agreed to tell only Ron and Hermione just how serious they were.

"We said some things—you said some things." Hermione shook her head before speaking again. "And then you ran out. We were your friends and we were horrible to you. We decided that we could live with it if you just wanted to have a bit of fun—you deserved it! So we went looking for you."

Hermione shuddered and Ron put his arm around her. She cleared her throat and continued.

"We found you down by the lake; you didn't see us, but we could see you clearly. Draco was propped up against a tree and your head was cradled in his lap. The way his fingers smoothed down your hair and the way you smiled at him as if he was the sun—I knew. You looked as if you were in love."

"And?" Draco drawled. "How did you jump from seeing me smoothing my boyfriend's hair to deciding I needed imprisonment?"

"Molly had asked us—told us—to keep an eye out for any signs of Harry becoming _close_ with anybody other than Ginny." Hermione, for once, addressed Draco. "We were kids; we did as we were told. We wrote to Molly about it and she in turn told us about this potion that made the imbiber think they were in love. She made it sound so plausible—so real."

Harry closed his eyes as she talked; he knew they were coming to the part he feared the most.

Ron took up the story. "Mum told us that we needed proof that Malfoy had given you the potion. She kept on at us. There was question, after question, after fucking question."

A grimace crossed Ron's face as he obviously tried to remember.

"She just kept asking. Every day, there was another letter. And every one was the same. _'Surely you've seen that horrible Malfoy boy giving Harry something?' 'You must remember, Ronnie; this is your best friend's life at stake.' 'I don't understand how this could happen. Poor Harry. Poor Ginny. Oh, Ronnie, Hermione, you have to help him!' _I couldn't stand it. I just wanted to help you."

"So you told her what she wanted to hear."

Harry was surprised at the calmness of Draco's voice.

Hermione nodded. "Molly said to tell Ginny nothing; it would upset her too much. We didn't know they were planning—I'm skipping ahead." She shook her head and started again. "We did—we told her. When we went back to the Burrow for Easter, we told her what she wanted to hear, and then we repeated it to the Aurors. We didn't know that they would take you, Harry."

"They'd wanted Harry for years!" Draco shouted, the calmness gone. "You _knew_ that they wanted to study him and find out exactly how he'd survived. You gave them the fucking okay to do it. They had me in Azkaban and Harry stunned in the hospital within hours!"

"They were just supposed to be clearing the potion out of his system; we didn't know they were going to do all of that!" Ron shouted back.

"You didn't know a lot of things. Yes, we get it," Harry spoke slowly, he could feel the anger building inside but he needed to hear them out. "What happened next?"

"Molly and Ginny had obviously had a plan," Hermione explained. "They were having hushed conversations in the garden; they told us it was just 'girl talk', about the wedding and what they were going to do to celebrate you coming out of hospital. Molly had been going every day to check on you."

"Malfoy was in prison, and you were in hospital," Ron stalled, looking at Harry, "and yet something didn't feel right. Mum was acting crazier as the days went on—she got careless when discussing her 'plans' with Ginny."

"We overheard them one night." Hermione had tears shining in her eyes but she still continued. "They were talking about babies—Ginny having a baby. Molly was shouting at Ginny because she had found out that she and you two had never had sex. She calmed a little and told Ginny that she had managed to get hold of Harry's sperm for the next part of the plan. We were horrified."

"We had freed you from Malfoy's evil clutches, and now my own family were conspiring against you. We knew what we had to do. Hermione took the pair of them into the garden the next day to talk more about the 'wedding', while I searched the house for your—"

"Sperm, Ron, really," Hermione finished his sentence for him.

Harry shuddered, and Ron rolled his eyes. Harry didn't dare look at Draco; he was a little too quiet for Harry's liking.

"Once he had located your sperm, we waited for Molly and Ginny to go to sleep. I'd been researching all night and found a spell that would render the sperm they had taken useless. I cast it and thought that was the end of it."

Harry scoffed and Draco growled.

"When you woke up, we came to see you," Ron said quietly.

Harry remembered it well. He had never been so grateful to see his best friends. Until Ron had opened his mouth, that is. _'Oh, mate! You're safe,' _he had said. _'Free from Malfoy!'_ Harry had growled at them to tell him what they were on about, and they had gleefully told him how they had saved him from Malfoy and his evil potions. Harry had yelled and screamed and tried to strangle the pair of them.

"We didn't realise Mum had already been to see you. We didn't know she'd told you the lies about Ginny. You stormed off and we didn't see you again for ten years." Ron looked Harry straight in the eyes. "We would have told you about the plan, I promise. We should have given you a chance to talk. We're so so sorry."

"We are, and if we could take it all back, we would." Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks. "We made the biggest mistake of our lives and made our best friend leave."

"I went to the Burrow," Harry said with a sigh. "I went to get the story straight from Ginny. She ranted at me and tried to insist we'd slept together; she kept saying she was pregnant with my baby. Molly came in and started telling me how I'd only be happy with Ginny. When I insisted that I was in love with Draco and didn't love Ginny, Molly fainted. Ginny sneered at me. She said some _lovely_ things about Draco before happily informing me of his imprisonment."

Draco gripped Harry's hand tighter. Harry shot him a small smile before continuing.

"I Apparated straight to Grimmauld Place, collected our belongings and went straight to the Ministry to get Draco freed. Being _The Conqueror_ has some advantages, I suppose. Draco and I were in France with Narcissa before nightfall. What happened after that?"

"Molly and Ginny's plan clearly didn't work," Hermione answered, drying her eyes with a tissue. "My spell had worked perfectly and I don't know how many times they tried before their _supplies_ ran out, but Ginny couldn't get pregnant. They were obviously hoping you'd find out she was and come running back to her."

"We overheard them again, shouting at each other. Mum was telling my little sister to go and have sex with a dark haired man to get pregnant!" Ron spat angrily. "We'd had enough. We did the only thing we were comfortable doing. We told Dad."

"Arthur was devastated. He didn't believe it until he stayed up one night and heard them with his own ears. I heard him crying one night, wondering aloud what he was going to do."

"What _did_ he do?" Draco asked.

"He got them some professional help; he got Mind Healers in to talk to them at the house. It was all hush hush, of course; he didn't want the world to know what they had done. The Mind Healers talked to them and tried to make them see that they were in the wrong and that they should leave you be."

"Is that why you were surprised that she had come to see us?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione replied. "It didn't work. Not on Ginny, anyway. Harry, she's been in and out of mental institutions for ten years."

Harry gave into the urge and slammed his head on the table before looking up suddenly. "She's been in our house; she's seen pictures of our son!"

Both Harry and Draco jumped up from their seat, intent on making sure their pride and joy was safe when the front door slammed and Narcissa's voice called down the hallway.

"Darlings! You'll never guess who we bumped into on our way back?" Narcissa stopped talking abruptly upon entering the kitchen and noticing the guests. "Mr and Mrs Weasley, I apologise; this is getting to be quite the habit of mine."

"Where's Luke, Mother?" Draco asked and the worry was clear in his voice. "Who _exactly_ did you run into?"

Narcissa opened her mouth as if to answer when an unmistakeable booming voice caused Harry and Draco to sigh in relief.

"Lucius Malfoy. Come back here this instant!"

Harry chanced a look at Ron and Hermione. Ron obviously recognised the voice and Hermione was mouthing the words 'Lucius Malfoy' over and over again with a look of fear on her face.

"Charlie?" Ron asked, whipping his head around to face the door. "Charlie?" he repeated as his eldest brother walked through the door.

"Uncle Charlie!" Luke cheekily called. "You can't catch me!"

"_Uncle_ Charlie?" Ron asked, the confusion clear on his face. "Lucius Malfoy?"

"I'll just make some tea, shall I?"

Harry nodded gratefully at Narcissa's suggestion and gestured for Charlie to sit down.

"Yes, Uncle Charlie," Harry confirmed before smiling at Draco. "I think it's Draco's turn to talk now."

Draco laughed once and called his son down to the kitchen.

Once everyone was seated with a cup of tea in front of them, Draco started talking.

"Luke," Draco addressed the boy sitting on Harry's lap. "Do you remember these people from the other day?"

"Yes, Father," he answered, beaming a toothy smile at the couple.

"This is Mr and Mrs Weasley." Draco looked at Hermione, who nodded to the unspoken question. "Ron and Hermione. Ron is Uncle Charlie's brother, and Hermione is Ron's wife."

"Hello, Luke," both Ron and Hermione said with a smile.

"I'm very pleased to meet you." Hermione extended her hand towards him and Luke shook it with a smile. "Are you feeling better today?"

Luke nodded happily.

"Good, I'm glad. You look very grown up; how old are you?"

Harry snorted; leave it to Hermione to try and get the answers to her questions straight away.

"I'm five!" Luke announced.

"We have a daughter who has just turned six; maybe one day you'll be able to play with her." Hermione looked at Harry, hope shining in her eyes.

Luke started to bounce in Harry's lap, which Harry knew meant he was getting excited. "Why don't you go and play with your toys? I'm sure Kreacher will play with you."

The elf instantly appeared at the sound of his name. "Come with Kreacher, young Master," the elf said, bowing deeply. "Kreacher will play cars with you."

Luke jumped straight off Harry's lap and took the aged elf's hand. Obviously remembering his manners at the last second, he called out a hurried goodbye over his shoulder.

"That," Draco said indicating the now closed kitchen door, "was our son. Lucius Malfoy-Potter. Charlie quite often misses out the Potter; I think he finds it amusing."

"Charlie?" Ron looked at his brother again. "I'm confused."

"Yes, I suppose I should start at the beginning. About a year after we left, we took a holiday to Prague. My mother loves the architecture of the place, and I wanted to show Harry the sights. Anyway, we tended to stay away from wizarding areas, but with Prague, you can't help it. One day, we bumped into Charlie."

"You never mentioned—" Ron shut up at the glare from Draco.

"As I was saying," Draco shot another glare at Ron, "we bumped into Charlie in the centre of Prague. Harry was mortified; he thought that was it—our peace was shattered. Charlie wouldn't leave us alone; pestering us for details on why we were in Prague, and why we had left. So we told him a truncated version of the events."

Charlie laughed. "They wouldn't believe me when I said that I hadn't heard a word from back home; they thought I'd been sent to find them."

"Yes, well." Draco grinned at his long-time friend. "I even offered to Obliviate him, but Harry wouldn't have it. Charlie spent a couple of days with us and in the end, we believed him. He was as disgusted as us when we finally told him _exactly _why we had left."

"I remember," Ron interrupted again, addressing Charlie. "We had a proper ear bashing when you came home not long after that. We thought Dad had told you."

Charlie simply grinned.

"And he's been a part of our family ever since," Draco continued. "He was there when Luke was born, and he's a very big part of our lives. He's one of the reasons we came back. It wasn't fair on him to keep this from his family."

"So you've known where they've been all this time?" Ron asked quietly.

"Don't go blaming him," Harry interjected angrily. "I asked him not to say anything. I didn't want us to be found."

"No, no." Ron shook his head. "I just mean we could've told you how sorry we were a long time ago. Our kids could've even been friends. _We_ could have been friends again."

Harry was shocked into silence. Hermione was looking at Ron with one of her 'you've-grown-up' faces.

"There's still time for that."

Everybody seated at the table whipped around to face Narcissa at her statement.

"Mother?" Draco asked.

"I don't pretend to know the whole story, but what I do know is that the two of you," Narcissa gestured at Ron and Hermione, "made a huge mistake which endangered both of my boys' lives. I also know that you both stopped something terrible happening concerning Harry. For that you have my eternal gratitude. And you're here now, trying to make amends. I, for one, wouldn't mind my grandson growing up around you."

"Narcissa!" Harry groaned.

"Merlin, Harry. They were children, led by their parents down a path. Remind you of anyone?" Narcissa shot a small look at Draco as she spoke and the whole table turned to face him.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and had, what Narcissa had dubbed, one of their 'eye talks'. The only things that moved were their eyebrows and yet they both knew exactly what they were saying.

'_What do you think?'_

'_I don't know.'_

'_We need to discuss this privately.'_

'_I agree.'_

'_Tea?'_

Harry smiled and looked away from Draco. "Anyone want another cup of tea?"

Clearly unsure of the private interaction they had witnessed between Harry and Draco, Ron and Hermione simply nodded and held out their cups.

As they drank their tea, silence reigned over the table. Charlie looked as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Ron," he said after a minute of staring at his brother. "What terrible thing did you save Harry from?"

Harry spat his tea over the table and Ron seemed to choke on his. Draco whipped out his wand and cleaned both the table and Ron up with one swish.

Harry drifted off as Ron and Hermione haltingly explained what Ginny and Molly had planned; he didn't need to hear it again. He ignored the sounds of alarm coming from Charlie while he watched his once best friends with new eyes. Maybe they did deserve at least a shot at a second chance. It wasn't just his decision though; Draco was right, they did need to discuss this privately.

The sound of Charlie's chair clattering to the floor shook Harry from his musing.

"What?" Charlie shouted, already heading towards the door. "How _could_ they?"

"Charlie!" Ron cried, nearly stumbling in his hurry to get up off his own chair.

"Charles." Narcissa's calm voice stopped Charlie in his tracks. "Please, take a seat and calm down. I do believe your brother hasn't finished his tale."

Harry had to stifle a chuckle. Draco had not been able to keep his in. Harry really did love Narcissa; she had been taking care of Harry, Draco and Luke all these years, and had also seemed fit to mother Charlie whenever he visited. No-one disobeyed her, lest they incur her wrath.

Charlie retook his seat with a sigh and glared at his brother. "Ron," he prompted.

As Ron continued retelling Ginny and Molly's plan, Harry sipped his tea and watched Charlie's reactions. Harry counted himself lucky that Charlie had found them that sunny day in Prague; he really was a fantastic friend.

"Dad told us that the Mind Healers were to help Mum and Ginny get over Fred's death," Charlie said quietly. "I didn't know; why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Well," Hermione began, "Arthur thought it best if everyone who didn't _know_ believed that to be the case. She was still your mother at the end of the day, and Arthur didn't want to upset you."

"What _did_ happen to Molly?" Harry asked. "You said that the therapy didn't work for Ginny; did it work for Molly?"

The three Weasleys nodded their heads. It was Charlie who answered.

"I, obviously, thought it was for a different problem, but after a few months, Mum started being her old self again. She still gets sad now and again, but she's fine,"

"Yes," Ron agreed. "It took a _lot_ of sessions, but Mum finally agreed that she had been wrong. The Healers made her see that she couldn't force anything on you. They told us and Dad that it _was_ partly to do with Fred's death. Once she accepted all that, she turned back into her usual self, mortified at what she had nearly done. She has been looking to apologise to you for almost as long as we have."

"And what of Miss Weasley?" Narcissa questioned Ron. "_Is_ she a danger to my family?"

"I don't think so," Hermione stated. "She gets, what the Mind Healers call, 'episodes'. These only last a few days at a time and when these occur, one of us takes her to St Florentine's. She stays there until she is deemed to be over the episode. Day-to-day, she is quite normal."

"But she was here!" Draco shouted. "Just this morning!"

"I assure you, Arthur is quite adept at noticing the signs. As soon as she left here, she would have gone home and started muttering about Harry and Dad would've taken her straight in. If not, we'll take her when we get back later," Hermione promised them with a smile.

"I think that's enough for today," Draco said, pushing back from the table. "I have a little boy who'll want his dinner, and Harry and I have a lot to talk about. Will you be staying for dinner?" he asked Ron and Hermione.

"No, thank you. We have to get back to Rose. I expect she's driving Molly crazy." Hermione smiled as she struggled to her feet. "Can we come and see you again?"

Harry looked at Draco and shrugged almost imperceptibly.

"We'll owl you," Draco looked at his mother. "I know Luke would like to meet your daughter."

"Thank you, Draco. We'll look forward to hearing from you." Hermione elbowed her husband.

"Yeah, mate. See you soon."

Harry stood up to see Ron and Hermione out. "Charlie, are you staying?" he asked.

"No, mate. Thanks, but I think I need to talk with my parents," Charlie answered with a grimace.

xxx

Harry and Draco had talked long into the night after Ron and Hermione had left. They had discussed and ranted about letting the Weasleys back into their lives but in the end it was Narcissa's words that had made their decision for them.

'_They were kids, led by their parents down a path. Remind you of anyone?'_

And it was true. Simple. How did Harry expect people to forgive Draco for what he did as a teenager, if he himself wasn't willing to forgive Ron and Hermione?

Ginny was a different matter entirely. Harry didn't think he would ever want to see her face again; and he certainly didn't want her _anywhere_ near Draco or Luke. Who knew what she would do? Ron and Hermione had assured him that she would be in the hospital for months, but she had already gotten out to see them once; she could easily do it again.

Harry and Draco had briefly discussed Molly, and Draco had insisted that it wasn't his decision if they should go and see her. Draco had simply told him that he needed to be certain of her sanity before he would let Luke anywhere near her. Harry thought this was a good plan.

They sent an owl off to Ron and Hermione, inviting the pair of them and Rose over for lunch, and Harry was pleased to see how excited Luke had been at the prospect of a new friend.

xxx

The next few months passed in a haze of lunches, dinners and play dates. It hadn't been all plain sailing; there were still harsh words spoken on a regular basis between all four of them. It had taken a while, but they were now at a place where Harry felt comfortable again in their presence, and even Draco seemed to welcome them openly, if slightly coolly at times.

Luke adored Rose, and this was what pleased Harry the most. The little girl was lovely, and both Harry and Draco relished seeing their son playing and smiling with someone his own age. Rose was a frequent visitor to their house, and Harry had even taken Luke over to her house a couple of times to visit for the afternoon.

Harry had thought that he would have never been able to stomach being friends with them again, and he was pleasantly surprised to find himself laughing and joking with Ron, and debating with Hermione. Draco seemed to get on well enough with them as well. Shockingly, he had bonded with Ron over their shared love of the Chudley Cannons.

Harry hadn't plucked up the courage to visit the Burrow, but George and Arthur had visited him at Grimmauld Place. Arthur had been gushingly apologetic but Harry found that he didn't need, or want, to hear it; he had done everything in his power to help his family and Harry couldn't fault him for that. He hadn't pressured Harry into visiting Molly, and for that Harry was grateful.

Harry had been enjoying being back in Britain. That was until his life fell apart.

xxx

It had been going too well; Harry should have known that _something_ was going to happen. It was a Thursday, it was raining and Harry would never forget it as long as he lived.

He had just got home from an afternoon of shopping and, aside from the reporters following his every move, Harry had thoroughly enjoyed his leisurely walk around Diagon Alley without Luke asking for something every two minutes.

Narcissa was at one of her 'ladies' meetings' and Draco was having a shower, so Harry had popped open a beer and sat down on the sofa to have five minutes of peace before his son came home. As much as he'd enjoyed his afternoon, he missed the little bundle of excitement.

The Floo had flared, and Harry smiled at the sight of Ron stumbling through.

His smile turned to a frown as no-one followed him. "Hermione coming through in a minute?" he asked.

"Nope, it's just us boys tonight. Us, beer and the Quidditch," he said as he pointed to the wireless on the sideboard.

"What about Luke?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I did ask Hermione to come; I said that Luke would want to play with Rose, but Hermione said that she needed an early night."

Harry dropped his beer.

"Is that Weasley?" Draco shouted down the stairs. "Send Luke straight up and I can get him bathed and in bed before the match starts."

Ron looked confused. Harry couldn't speak. Minutes that felt like hours stretched on.

"Harry? Ron?" Draco asked on entering the room.

Ron still looked confused. Harry still couldn't speak.

"Weasley, where's Luke?" Draco asked, looking around the room.

"Well, he's not with me," Ron answered. "Where do you think he is?"

"Hermione," Harry said quietly. "Hermione came here after lunch. She said Rose wanted him to play. She said he could stay for dinner."

Ron shook his head. "Hermione is at home with Rose. She hasn't left the house today."

Draco practically dived for the fireplace, grabbing the jar of Floo powder and throwing much more than a pinch into the flames. "28, Piggleton Road!" he shouted.

Harry still hadn't moved; the dropped beer was pooling at his feet and he just didn't care.

Draco pulled his head out of the fire and stumbled backwards. Harry finally forced his body to move and dropped to the floor beside him.

"What's going on?" Ron asked slowly when his wife and pyjama-clad daughter rushed through the Floo.

"Right." Hermione looked in control but her eyes told Harry the truth—she was as scared as him. "Ron, go to the Burrow. Now."

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" Ron repeated. It was testament to the seriousness of the situation that Hermione didn't berate him for swearing in front of Rose.

Hermione placed Rose on the floor. "Why don't you go and see if there are any biscuits in the kitchen?" she asked her daughter.

The little girl nodded and excitedly ran out of the door.

"Someone, obviously Polyjuiced as me," Hermione spat, "came here today and picked Luke up. I've contacted the Aurors, and they should be here soon."

Ron gasped. "Ginny?" he asked no-one in particular.

Draco lifted his head up and looked straight at Ron. "Who else?"

Draco stood up and helped Harry to his feet.

"Kreacher!" he called. "Look after Rose in the kitchen please. Harry, come on. We need to talk to the Aurors."

Harry felt like he was going to collapse again. He steadied himself on Draco's arm and shook his head. He didn't want to talk to the Aurors—he just wanted to fucking kill her.

xxx

The Aurors arrived and Harry barely made it through their questioning. It was only Draco's hand clamped down on his leg that stopped him from running out of the house and finding his son and that bitch himself.

When Ron arrived back at the house, Harry lifted hopeful eyes towards his friend. Ron shook his head and Harry thought he was going to be sick. _Where could she have taken him?_

The Aurors had asked their questions and made Harry and Draco promise to stay home and wait for news. Yes, because _that_ was going to happen. They left to 'investigate' after taking a picture from Draco's wallet. Harry had next to no confidence in the Auror squad, especially after Draco's run in with them all those years ago.

As soon as the Aurors went through the door, Ron started talking.

"Only Mum and Dad were at the Burrow. They haven't seen Ginny since their visit to the hospital a week ago. They've called George and Charlie; they'll be here soon. We'll find him, I promise."

"And her," Harry snarled.

"And her," Ron agreed.

The silence was broken by Kreacher appearing with a crack. "Little miss fell asleep. Kreacher can put her to bed?"

Hermione jumped up to see to her daughter.

"Thanks Kreacher," Harry said. "I think Hermione will do it."

"Put her in Luke's room; she won't be scared if she wakes up there," Draco added with a sob.

"Excuse me, Masters." Kreacher bowed slowly. "I is to be making Master Lucius' favourite cake for when he comes home."

Harry shot the elf a watery smile. "He'll like that."

Kreacher bowed once more and left the way he had come. The fireplace roared to life again and Charlie, Arthur and George barrelled into the living room. All three had scared looks on their faces.

"Molly has stayed home in case Ginny tries to contact her," Arthur explained.

"Angelina wanted to help but she also wanted to stay with Freddie," George added.

"How did this happen?" Charlie asked. "What happened to the Tracking Spell?"

Harry didn't want to raise his head. He didn't want to face Draco.

"You didn't do it," Draco stated coldly. "You thought he was going over to his friend's for dinner. You didn't think your own son worthy of the thirty seconds it would've taken to cast."

"Draco Malfoy!" Narcissa walked through the door, and she looked as if she had been crying. "This is not Harry's fault. You were there, too. _You_ could've cast it yourself. We have all been guilty of not casting it in the past."

Harry reached for Draco and held him close. He could feel Draco's tears soaking through his shirt. "I'm so sorry. We'll find him," Harry promised into Draco's ear.

"Right." Hermione addressed everyone as she entered the room. "Harry, Draco, go to Hogsmeade. Knock on doors; check the inns. George, Charlie, same with Diagon Alley. Ron, Arthur, Ottery St Catchpole."

Harry opened his mouth to tell Hermione that he would much prefer to search through the village where Ginny lived, rather than Hogsmeade, but people were already headed for the Floo or the front door.

"Narcissa, will you please stay here with Rose in case anyone turns up?" At Narcissa's nod, Hermione turned to the fireplace. "I'm going to have a talk with that useless excuse for an institution. Good luck."

xxx

Harry was cold, wet and exhausted. He and Draco must have knocked on every door and looked in every inn and shop in Hogsmeade with no luck at all. Quite a few people joined in the search upon hearing their plight, and just as many slammed their doors straight in Harry's face.

"Let's go home," Draco said. "She obviously isn't anywhere around here."

"Maybe one of the others has had more luck," Harry added hopefully before turning to thank their helpers.

After Apparating together back to the house, Harry and Draco practically ran through the front door on hearing a childlike cry.

On seeing only Narcissa and Rose sat on the sofa, Harry slumped in defeat. Hopeful eyes stared up at him.

"Anything?" Narcissa asked.

"No," Harry replied gently. "Hopefully the others will have more luck. Is Rose okay?"

"She woke a while ago, so I brought her down here to comfort her. I'll take her back up and stay with her until she falls back asleep," she replied.

Narcissa swept the now-dozing child into her arms and gave Harry and Draco an encouraging smile before leaving the room.

"What do we do now, Harry?" Draco sat down on the sofa and dropped his head into his hands. "Where can we look next? We can't just stay here!"

Harry sat next to him and put his arms around Draco's shaking shoulders. "We'll wait ten minutes to see if the others come back, and if not, we'll go and—"

Harry was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. Both men were on their feet and in the hallway before it had stopped chiming. Throwing the door wide open, both Harry and Draco let out a huge cheer at the sight before them.

"Luke!"

"Daddy! Father!"

Luke jumped into Draco's arms as both men ran their hands over him, checking for injuries. The boy was babbling nineteen to the dozen, mainly about the lady and her cakes.

After Harry was satisfied that Luke was in no immediate danger, he turned to the woman on the doorstep.

"Molly. Why don't you come in?"

xxx

The reunited family were sat together on the sofa. Narcissa had come down the stairs upon hearing the commotion and was sitting comfortably in her favourite chair, alternating between looking lovingly at her grandson and staring at the woman who had brought him home. Molly was perched on the edge of the spare armchair. She had yet to speak a word.

Luke must have been tired; he had fallen asleep within minutes of settling on Draco's lap. Harry wanted to find out what had happened but he would have to get his answers from Molly; there was no way he was waking his child just to question him.

"How?" Harry asked. He didn't know what else to say.

Molly sighed and fidgeted with the edge of her robes before talking.

"When Ron burst through the Floo earlier this evening, I was so worried. I though Ginny was still in St Florentines. I contacted the hospital straight away and was devastated when they said that she'd gone missing again. I knew then that it was her."

Draco scoffed. "Who else could it have been?" he snarled, cuddling Luke closer to his chest.

"I hoped," Molly said gently. "I thought she had been getting better recently. I didn't know about her visit to you when you first came home. Arthur told me that she'd just had another episode and had been taken back in. But deep down, I knew. Arthur and Ron left to help with the search and I stayed home in case she came home. She did, and she wasn't alone."

Tears dropped down her cheeks as she talked.

"She practically bounced through the door with your little boy in her arms. She gave him some sweets and told me that she'd done it. She'd had your baby. She kept saying that you were going to be a family. I was in shock; I didn't know what to do. Luke kept asking when they were going to see Rose and where Hermione had gone. He was tired and was getting weepy."

Harry ran his hands over Luke's head. He'd been through so much. Of course he was tired.

"I tried to talk to her; I tried to explain to her that it wasn't going to happen. I told her that Luke had his parents. That's when she started yelling at me. Luke started crying in earnest and she started yelling at him as well."

Narcissa gasped and Draco looked set to kill. Harry was very close to Apparating right from the sofa to get to Ginny.

"I stunned her," Molly continued. "She shouldn't be shouting at a child; she shouldn't have done what she did. I bound her gently and brought Luke home."

"Thank you," Harry croaked.

"Yes. You have my eternal thanks for bringing Luke back to us," Narcissa said, standing up. "Can I take him up to bed?" she asked Harry and Draco.

Draco and Harry kissed his fair head before Draco placed him in his grandmother's arms.

"Can you please try and contact Charlie and the others?" Harry asked. "Let them know that Luke is home?"

Narcissa nodded and left the room. As her footsteps faded, Molly spoke again.

"I have to apologise to the both of you," she said, the honesty of her words shining through. "For everything. I was sick, and I know that's no excuse, but I was. I genuinely thought that what I was doing was right. I know different now, of course. I don't ask for your forgiveness, I just needed you to know that I was sorry."

The fire flared green and Hermione stumbled out, followed swiftly by the rest of the Weasley men.

"Harry, I'm so sorry—" Hermione stopped suddenly at the sight of Molly.

"Molly brought Luke back home; not a scratch on him!" Harry happily told the confused group standing next to the Floo. "Ginny took him to the Burrow after you'd left, Arthur."

"Oh, thank Merlin!" A cheer went up and the relief in the room was palpable.

"Where is Ginny?" Arthur asked quietly.

"At home," Molly answered. "Bound and stunned and—" she sobbed, "—ready for the Aurors."

"I'll contact them," Hermione said, disappearing back into the fireplace.

Arthur moved and put his arm around a sobbing Molly. "We'll get her more help," he promised, "and we'll find a more secure facility for her."

"I think it's out of our hands now, Dad," Charlie said. "But at least she won't be a danger to anyone anymore."

xxx

_2 years later_

"We're going to be late!" Harry shouted upstairs. "I'm leaving in five minutes, with or without you!"

"Coming, Dad!"

Harry felt strong arms wrap around him and a chin dropping onto his shoulder. "Please tell me you're ready?" he pleaded with Draco.

"Yes. And Mother is as well." Draco chuckled, releasing his hold on Harry.

Harry looked pointedly up the stairs and raised his eyebrows at Draco.

"Lucius Potter, get down these stairs this instant or you will _not_ be spending the night at Rose's!" Draco shouted.

Loud footsteps sounded on the landing before Luke came running down the stairs, stopping suddenly five steps from the bottom. Luke jumped off and straight into Draco's arms.

"Oof," Draco grunted. "You're getting too big for that," he said with a laugh, tickling the boy's tummy.

Luke giggled and squirmed but made no attempt to move away from the tickling fingers.

Harry laughed and looked fondly at his family. They'd been through some of the toughest things and yet they were happier than Harry had ever seen them.

Yes, he was definitely glad they'd come home.

_The end._


End file.
